Read the Heart
by Kayla-chan1990
Summary: Just a Valentine's Party for the Host Club.


OK, so I know not alot of people will read this since it's April, but I had to wait until the FRoP contest was over, so I hope you enjoy reading it. ^_^

Dosclaimer: Don't own, Bisco Hatori does, and I am so glad that she does.

----------------------------------------------

"Ok men, prepare your host skills, because this is Valentine's week, that means the guests will be extra excited, and some of them may even be upset if a boy they like did not except their chocolate. SO in general Host Club fashion, WE WILL MAKE THEM HAPPY BY EXCEPTING ALL OF THEIR GIFTS AND EATING ALL OF THE CHOCOLATE." Tamaki announced dramatically while the others just listened trying to understand the point of him reminding them of something that was so obvious.

"Speaking of Valentine's Day since it falls on the weekend, we will hold the party for it on Friday. We _**WERE **_going to have a special Saturday edition of the host club, but _**SOMEBODY **_went over budget on the decorations and the costumes for it so we have to cancel it, and we will instead extend Friday's host club session by two hours." Kyouya said through gritted teeth as he furiously added numbers on his calculator, and went over data on his computer.

"But all of the heart themed things will make all of the girls twice as happy, so it was well worth it.....Plus, Haruhi is going to look _ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE _in her outfit." Tamaki said hyperly while smiling at Haruhi the whole time.

'Why is it that I am almost scared to think about what he wants me to wear?....ugghh, I have more important things to worry about.' Haruhi thought as she tried to ignore her half-French sempai's rambling to study, but was soon interrupted.....

""Hey Haruhi, we were wondering if you plan on giving us and the other hosts chocolate this year, and if so are you going to give out any 'true love' chocolates?"" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they leaned over Haruhi's shoulder, both out of curiosity, and they were also memorizing Haruhi's answers to her homework because they are feeling to lazy to do it themselves.

"Actually, I was planning on giving all six of you something, but if you two don't stop cheating, I will only be giving out four gifts." Haruhi said as she snapped her book shut and put it away. As she stood up to leave, she was suddenly stopped, and she started being spun around in circles.

"OH!!!!!!!! HOW SWEET!!!! HARUHI IS GOING TO GIVE ME CHOCOLATE FOR ME VALENTINE'S. I CAN'T WAIT TO EAT THEM." Tamaki yelled happily, not realizing that the slightly blushing female host was starting to get dizzy from being spun around.

"If you don't put me down now, Tamaki-sempai, I'll add you to the same list that the twins are borderline on." Haruhi said, really wishing he would stop the spinning.

"OK Haruhi, I'll stop, I just got overly excited again." Tamaki said blushing as he released her. 'Even though I am now aware of how I feel about Haruhi, I still seem to get way to hyper when I hear her say such cute things like that....maybe I should use Valentine's to tell her..... wait... I have an idea.'

"Hey guys, I have an idea, since we are going to have the party for the guests the day before Valentine's Day, how about all seven of us spend the actual holiday at Suoh Mansion #2, that way we can all rest from all of the extra hyperness of the girls, and that way Haruhi can give us her chocolates without any chance of people finding out that she is a girl." Tamaki smiled as if he had come up with the worlds most brilliant idea ever.

""Great idea Tono...for once."" The twins said simultaneously, already plotting out mischievous ideas of what to do to mess up Tamaki's house.

"Yay, that sounds great Tama-chan, will we have plenty of cake?" Honey asked hopefully, while he had frosting on his face from a piece of cake he had just finished eating.

"Sounds fun." Mori answered simply.

"Right, then Tamaki will make sure that everything is set up at his house, while all of us will spend the afternoon's this week preparing the Music Room for Friday." Kyouya explained as they all started to leave for the day.

---

"Great, not only am I running behind schedule today, and now I also have to miss the grocery store's Saturday. I guess I still need to go ahead and get the ingredients to make the chocolate, when I buy the food for tonight's dinner' Haruhi thought as she entered the supermarket, and quickly finished her shopping so she could get home and start cooking dinner.

"Haruhi, why did you buy so many ingredients to make chocolate with this year when you only usually make it for me? You had betternot be planning on giving a 'True Love' chocolate to that Suoh." Ranka said through gritted teeth.

"Dad, I'm making chocolate for all of the hosts this year because they are my friends, and because I know what you're going to ask next, yes I am still going to make one for you." Haruhi said as she tried to prevent her father from throwing the chocolate out of the nearest window. "But yes, the one I am giving Tamaki-sempai is going to be different from the other ones." She added, and began to make dinner.... after she hid the ingredients from Ranka of course.

"It can't be, did Haruhi just admit that she is cares about Suoh, and I can't do anything about it....THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!" Ranka said as tears streamed down his face while thinking of how he was happy that his daughter was growing up, yet sad that the reason behind it was Tamaki.

---

That Thursday afternoon after the Host Club session was over, they started preparing for the Valentine's party the next day. They were currently trying on the outfits to make sure that the sizes didn't need to be altered. The outfits were made out of bright colored shirts with a sayings on each of them, similar to the sayings on the little heart shaped candies, the pants were covered in a rose petal design with a green background.

"Not that I am completely shooting down your idea..... but why does my shirt have to have the word 'common' on it?" Haruhi asked as she sighed out of annoyance.

"Because I thought it would be a good idea to make the saying match what our host type is." Tamaki said smiling as he thought about how adorable Haruhi looked in her costume.

*Sigh* "Whatever....Let's just finish decorating." Haruhi said as she picked up a strand of red and pink heart shaped lights, and began hanging it around the 3rd Music Room, along with all the other heart and rose covered decorations.

""About the costumes, won't it be mismatched.."

"Since she is wearing a different style shirt..."

"So that they won't find out she is a girl....?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they and the others had finished decorating the room.

"Well, according to our statistics, most of Haruhi's clients prefer to see her in clothes that are some what too big, because it fits how they perceive her personality as a host. So in other words, this is a win-win situation for the club." Kyouya said as he showed them a poll he had posted on the internet. "Also, don't forget to bring something big enough to hold all of the chocolate that is given to you by the guests, or you can let Honey eat it after the girls have left." This cause Honey to smile happily.

---

"Welcome to the Host Club's Valentine's Party." All of the hosts' greeted together.

"Kyaaaaa, SO CUTE!!!!!" Most of Honey's guests squealed as they watched the adorable Loli-Shota, as he was currently wearing a bright pink shirt with a red heart printed in the center, with the phrase 'Hug Me' written in white in the center of the heart, as he gladly began eating all of the chocolates as they were being given to him.

"Mitsukuni, you need to take a break and brush your teeth after every so many snacks," Mori said as he wiped some chocolate off of Honey's shirt had '...' written on his shirt to represent his quiet nature.

"Please except our chocolates, Kyouya." Several of his guests said as they politely bowed.

"Thank you ladies, I greatly appreciate you gifts." Kyouya said with a polite smile as he excepted the chocolate. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, with a black heart, and "Expensive" written in dark blue.

"Hikaru, it's not fair, the saying on our shirts are just way to embarrassing." Kaoru said as he tilted his so he could hide his blushing cheeks from the guests.

"I'm sorry that it is embarrassing you Kaoru, but the shirts just suit us, so please, for me bare with it for a few a more hours." Hikaru said as lovingly hugged his younger brother. The shirts that they were talking about were the same color as Honey and Mori, but Hikaru's shirt read 'You're Mine', while Kaoru's read 'I'm Yours'.

Their guests, who had been watching this scene unfold, were now on the verge of fainting from the excitement of the moment.

"Ummm.....Tamaki, we were wondering if we could accept the offer that written on your shirt." One of Tamaki's guests bravely asked, she was referring to his bright red shirt, which had 'Kiss Me' written in dark pink placed in the center of a white heart.

"I wouldn't mind at all, but it wouldn't be fair to all the other guests, because the other hosts might not be willing to let their guests kiss them, but we can dream about it as we peacefully sleep tonight." Tamaki said in full blown host mode, causing the girl who had asked the question, and all of his other guests to blush and squeal in delight.

"Haruhi, could you please try some of the chocolate I gave you, so that I can make sure I chose the right kind for you?" One of the girls asked as she handed the chocolate to Haruhi.

"Sure I don't mind." Haruhi smiled as she opened the box and ate one of the pieces of chocolate. "It tastes really nice, thank you for giving to me." She added, causing her guests to smile and blush slightly. Haruhi was doing to a good job at hiding her annoyance at her costume. She was wearing a shirt which happened to be the same color as Tamaki's, but has "Commoner Love" written as the saying.

"The rest of the hosts, and myself, would like to thank all of you for coming to this special edition of the host club, and we also thank you for all of the delicious chocolate and sweets you have given us. Please have fun tomorrow while you spend Valentine's Day with your friends and family, and he can't wait to hear about how you spent the day next time you visit the host club.' Tamaki said, smiling warmly as he and the others greeted the guests farewell.

---

"Dad, please stop glaring at the chocolate like it's evil." Haruhi said annoyed when she realized that Ranka was peaking around the doorway that connected the kitchen and the main room.

"But Haruhi, I just don't understand why you want to give special chocolate to _HIM _of all people." Ranka said as he held up a picture of Tamaki, dressed as a ninja, who had just tripped and was trying to get out of a small pond that was in the Ouran courtyard.

"Stop exchanging photos with Kyouya-sempai, and I was there when that happened. The reason Tamaki-sempai tripped was because the twins were teasing him about something, and he was walking backwards and tripped over a rock." Haruhi explained while wondering how Kyouya had gotten that picture when he was clearing standing in it. "I seriously don't see why you get so annoyed when something has to do with Tamaki-sempai."

"Because he is trying to take my most precious belonging away from me." Ranka explained as he tried to reach for the chocolates that Haruhi had sitting out cooling, so that he could destroy it, but Haruhi moved it out of the way before he could get it.

"He is not trying to steal anything away from you, now I am going to ask the landlady to keep these safe for me, I'm sure she won't mind since they are for the hosts." Haruhi said as she put them in their boxes and left with them.

---

"Tamaki, will you please stop running around the house like that, the maids and myself know how to decorate the mansion." Shima said as she grabbed Tamaki by the back of the shirt to make him stand still.

"But Shima, you don't understand, the way you are trained to decorate may be to fancy and might insult Haruhi's commoner like style." Tamaki whines as he was pulled away from the room that was being decorated.

"She has being going to Ouran and spending time with you and your other friends for awhile now, and I am sure she is used to the customs of wealthy people by now." Shima explained as she continued to pull Tamaki towards his own room. "Besides, don't you think that it might annoy her that you keep bringing up the fact that she is a commoner." At that statement, Tamaki decided that it was time to take a trip to his corner of woe. Although later that night he decided to go add all the commoner decorations he had bought and all the decorations from the host club to make it more fun.

---

""Tono, we really don't want to go into that room, it is way to bright in there."" The twins said as they and the others closed the door to the room that was set up for the party.

"Seriously Sempai, why is it so bright in there?" Haruhi asked as she tried to wipe the spots from her vision.

"Tamaki, if the next time I go to get my eyes examined, my vision has gotten worse then expected, then you will pay for the corrective eye surgery, plus interest." Kyouya complained, rubbing his temple to get rid of the headache that was caused when the light reflected through his glasses lens.

"Tama-chan, please hurry and make all the lights dimmer, I can smell all the yummy sweets from here and it is making me really hungry" Honey pouted as he used his Usa-chan to cover his eyes.

"Too bright." Mori said as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Ehheheh.....Sorry everyone, I guess I over did it when I added some finishing touches to it last night, I will go turn some of them down, be right back." Tamaki said as he went into the room to find all the light dimmers.

"Hey Haru-chan, that biggest chocolate for Tamaki right?" Honey asked smiling while he and the others were staring at the bag that Haruhi had all of the chocolate in.

"Why is it, that when ever a situation like this happens, one of you has to ask atleast one question like?" Haruhi sighed as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Ok, I'm back, but it was to bright and I couldn't find any of the light switches, so I found the power box and cut the electricity to the room, so we will have to open the curtains too and let the sun in." Tamaki said as he opened to door to the room, the others just shook their heads and followed him into the room. After he opened the curtains, the sun reflected threw the lights that had been on earlier and revealed a room covered in pink and red decorations.

"YAY!!! So many delicious looking sweets, I don't know what to eat first." Honey said smiling as he attacked the dessert table.

For the next few hours they all just started talking and having fun.... until the twins decided to start teasing Tamaki when they realized Haruhi had gotten some of the frosting from her food on her face, this resulted in Tamaki pulling Haruhi away from them, then he yelled at them for about twenty minutes which caused Shima to come in and tell them they had ten minutes to end to party.

"Well then, how about Haruhi hands out her chocolate to us as we leave." Kyouya suggested as they lined up in front of Haruhi.

"Whatever....Tamaki-sempai since you live here, it only makes since for you to get at the back of the line." Haruhi said with fake annoyance as the hosts started smiling because Tamaki was once again frozen in his corner again. The twins were at the front of the line with Cheshire grins and their hands out stretched waiting for the chocolates. Honey was next, and he started eating them before he had got outside. Mori then recieved his, and followed Honey out of mansion. When she handed Kyouya his, he smirked and whispered "We wish you good luck." and then left like the others had.

"Ok Tamaki, you can get your Valentine's chocolate now." Haruhi said as she walked over to the corner he was sitting in and placed the chocolate in his hands. He didn't leave the corner yet but his face lit up when he realized it was bigger the ones the others had recieved. He unwrapped it and read what was written on it. He smiled and immediately stood up and hugged Haruhi tightly.

"OH HARUHI!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! Tamaki exclaimed happily hugging her tighter, causing Haruhi to smile, even though his hug was making it slightly hard for her to breathe, and she hugged him back, which caused his smile to widen.

"I love you too Tamaki." Haruhi said as he loosened his grip.

"Hey Haruhi, remember what the saying on my shirt yesterday was?" Tamaki asked while looking at Haruhi with a gentle expession on his face.

"Yeah, I remember, what about it?" Haruhi asked even though she knew what he was getting at.

" I think it would be a good idea to follow what it said." He smiled as he stepped back a little from the hug. He then leaned down so their faces were even and he leaned in and gently kissed her. Because Haruhi was already aware of what he was going to do, she immediately kissed him back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Haruhi." Tamaki said happily as they pulled back from the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tamaki." Haruhi smiled, she then leaned up and kissed him again.

---

The Monday after, Tamaki decided to walk with Haruhi to her apartment so he could go ahead and face Ranka's wrath. Soon after he arrived, he started running away quickly, with Ranka chasing after him holding a picture of when they had kissed. To everyone in the neighborhood that had been watching it looked like a crying young teenage boy was being chased by a very angry lady.

Haruhi sighed as she watched her father chase after her screaming boyfriend. "It's going to take awhile, but I guess I am going to have to get used to these two acting like this." She thought while smiling at the two idiots that were so important to her.

-------------------------------------------------

Well thanks for reading. Contrsuctive critsism is greatly welcomed, just don't bash.


End file.
